Lillie (anime)
Lillie is a main character appearing in Pokémon: Sun & Moon. Appearance Lillie is a young girl with green eyes and long yellow hair, with two braids. She wears a large white hat, with a blue ribbon around it. She wears a white dress with transparent outlines, a pair of long socks and white shoes. Personality Lillie is a girl that loves Pokémon, but is unable to touch them after moving away to another mansion with her mother and brother. Upon her return, she inexplicably were frightened of Pokémon. Some feel that she is terrified of them. Her knowledge of Pokémon is top notch. Despite her fears, Lillie loves to leave food out for various Pokémon to eat. Biography Some time ago, Lillie went away from her mansion on Melemele Island. When she came back, she was unable to touch any Pokémon, as they scared her.SM008 Season 20: Sun & Moon Lillie was watching over the group's Pokémon (Togedemaru, Popplio and Bounsweet), as Mallow, Sophocles and Lana were riding Tauros. Ash went over the fence, so Lillie tried to warn him about to Tauros, but was too late. Ash was trampled over the Tauros, but stated he was fine, since he had Tauros back home. Sophocles was interested how Lillie couldn't touch Pokémon; Lillie denied that, claiming she only touched Pokémon once she knew it was safe to do so. Later, Lillie watched as Ash and Kiawe dealt with Team Skull grunts.SM001: Alola to New Adventure! The next day, Lillie gave a recipe to Mallow for some Pokémon food. Mallow accepted the recipe, causing her Bounsweet to jump in happiness. Lillie was terrified by Bounsweet, even if she did claim she loved Pokémon if she liked touching them. Ash arrived and showed the Z-Ring, given to him by Tapu Koko. Lillie recalled that Tapu Koko was known to give certain gifts to others if it liked them, but it could also punish others. During Samson Oak's class, Lillie noticed the Alolan Exeggutor was much taller than one found in other regions. Ash went to check Alolan Exeguttor, though Lillie tried to warn him that Exeggutor's tail could hit him. Ash was knocked away and Lillie told him this, which made Ash question why didn't she say anything earlier. The next day, Lillie watched as Ash competed in the challenges her friends made for him. Just as Ash was to face Professor Kukui in the final challenge, the group had a meal from the recipe Lillie gave to Mallow. During the meal, Tapu Koko arrived and snatched Ash's hat. Ash went into the forest, so Lillie and others went after him. In the forest, they watched as Ash's Pikachu battled Tapu Koko, as well as Ash using the Z-Ring to activate Gigavolt Havoc. In the end, Ash decided to take on the Island Challenge, a decision Lillie supported.SM002: The Guardian's Challenge! Once Ash obtained the Rotom Pokédex, Lillie was amazed by the device. Along with her friends, Lillie went with Ash, who wanted to catch some Alola Pokémon. Lillie watched as Ash's Pikachu battled Mimikyu, as well as how Team Rocket appeared to steal their Pokémon and were dragged away by a Bewear.SM003 Ash's Pikachu was hurt during his battle against Grubbin. During the battle, Grubbin emerged near Lillie, who was terrified by it and hid behind Mallow, claiming she only loved Pokémon as a topic to study. Ash and Mallow went to the Pokémon Center, while Lillie, Sophocles, Kiawe and Lana went to report to Professor Kukui what happened.SM004 Since the group was going to fishing, Lillie planned on how to touch Pokémon during fishing. Popplio went into her lap, which made Lillie terrified. Lana quickly took Popplio back and apologized. The next day, before started fishing, Lillie put on a protective suit, allowing her to sit on a Lapras. Lillie fished out a Milotic, but was too terrified to catch it. Ash sent to help her, but was tackled by Milotic, while Lillie's rod's thread was cut off. Lillie also watched as Lana and Ash confronted Team Rocket and was happy Popplio managed to save the Poké Ride Lapras and Wailmer. She also agreed that Popplio was "the MVP" of the day.SM005 Lillie was with her classmates at the School. Ash spoke that a Litten stole his lunch. Lillie asked him how he would get his revenge on it and was surprised that he would catch it.SM007 Before the class started, Sophocles' Togedemaru was overexcited and leapt around, nearly hitting Lillie, who was pulled by Mallow. Lillie thanked Mallow and stated she could touch Pokémon if she was really certain if it was safe. Lana reminded her she never actually touched a Pokémon at school, so Ash and Kiawe were certain she would find some courage. The class was called by Professor Kukui, who led them to Samson Oak's office. He showed them two eggs, from which one of them the class had to take care of. Lillie chose the blue egg because of its cute flowery pattern. Per Mallow's offer, Lillie went to touch the egg, but was scared when it started to move. Since Mallow had to work at her cafeteria, Ash decided to accompany Lillie and take care of the egg. The limousine arrived, which startled Ash, even more by the mansion where Lillie lived. The butler, James, asked of Ash to let Pikachu stay in the courtyard, but Lillie permitted Ash to hold onto Pikachu, since he was her friend. After showing her room, Lillie read a book about eggs and placed the blue egg on some pillows on a sofa. Ash noticed a picture of Lillie and her family; Lillie stated her mother and brother are absent. Noting Lillie held a Lillipup, Ash wondered why couldn't she touch Pokémon now. After being explained by James the reason, the group had a meal and, after that, Ash wanted Lillie to touch Pokémon. However, his Pikachu, Rowlet and Rotom were moving, which scared Lillie. Regardless, she showed she could feed other Pokémon and gave some food for a Butterfree, who ate it from a bowl. Since Ash wanted to train as well, James volunteered to be his challenger. Lillie watched their battle and just as she went to check the egg, a Salandit tried to steal the egg, which she protected. Fortunately, Ash, Mallow and James arrived in time to stop Salandit, who was being chased off by Ash's Rowlet and James' Oricorio. Ash and Mallow comforted Lillie and pointed out she actually touched the egg, which made her really happy. Pikachu went to congratulate her, but Lillie was still frightened of other Pokémon. Regardless, she promised to watch over the egg. Mallow was glad Lillie was taking care of the egg. Lillie was nervous what would happen if the egg broke, but Mallow reminded her she gained courage, since she couldn't touch the egg at first. Both of them noticed Ash was pondering some thoughts. Ash explained to the class that Hala asked of him how would he deal with the Rattata and Raticate problem without fighting. Lillie believed they could find more about Rattata and Raticate's ecology, which the Rotom Pokédex explained out loud. The class soon learned the answer lied in Yungoos and Gumshoos, which were Rattata and Raticate's natural enemies.SM009 Lillie, along with her classmates, was at the party to celebrate Ash's Grand Trial of Melemele Island victory.SM010 Lillie spent a day at the beach with her classmates. She had Kukui watch over her egg, as she went into the sea with Mallow. She played in the sea with her friends before Kukui asked of them to observe the Pokémon and their habitats. Later on, she continued playing with her friends, with Popplio's bubble serving as a balloon.SM013 During the Pokémon Pancake Race, Lillie was with Professor Kukui, as they both cheered for their classmates. Occasionally, Lillie also noticed her egg, which she nicknamed "Shiron", was glowing a bit. The next day, Lillie yelled out as the egg started shining. She and her classmates watched as the egg hatched into an Alolan Vulpix.SM014 Pokémon On hand Befriended Trivia *Lillie is the third main character to nickname her Pokémon, the other two being Misty who nicknamed her two Luvdics Caserin and Luverin and James who nicknamed his Growlithe Growlie. Gallery young lillie.png|Lillie in a Family Photo with her mother, Lusamine and brother Gladion. Lillie's debut.png|Lillie's first appearance Lillie and Mallow in Water.jpg|Lillie and Mallow playing in the water Lillie and Shiron.JPG|Lillie hugging Shiron Shiron freezes Lillie.png|Lillie being freezed by Shiron References Category:Ash's Companions Category:Protagonists Category:Main characters